Is There Another Chance
by God's Obsession
Summary: When Viktor does something he shouldn't have.
1. Is There Another Chance For Me

"Viktor.. What happened between you two?" **Yurio asked, brow furrowed. He never thought he'd care that the two weren't together, never thought that he'd try to fix them. The platinum haired skater looked up at him, a tired and regretful smile on his face. He looked back down at his hands.**

"Ah.. I did something I shouldn't have. I took advantage of him…" **Yurio was silent. Viktor looked…broken.**

 **Finally. The Grand Prix. Finally. He could see Yuri. He could show him. He could apologize. He could… But Yuri didn't look at him. Walked right past him. Ignored his voice.**

 **Yuri skated first. Viktor couldn't look away. It was a whole new song, whole new dance, whole new attitude. It was all Yuri's. His own program. It was beautiful.**

 **Finally, it was Viktor's turn. He looked around the rink, trying to find Yuri, but he couldn't. The platinum looked down at his skates, the ice beneath them. There was silence throughout the rink. What would Viktor Nikiforov bring to them, what would he do?**

 **Yuri sat in the breakroom, the screen before him showing Viktor. Through the speakers, the song began. "Crazy in Love." Viktor started. It was slow, gradual, sad. Yuri leaned forward. The air was strange, everyone could feel it. This wasn't for them. Viktor didn't care that anyone was here. Only one person mattered. Throughout the entire world, only one. That one was his world. All that Viktor cared about was Yuri. And he lost him because of his stupid pride. His stupid stupid pride. Viktor bit his lip, skating the ice hard, hitting it hard, throwing himself into the air, landing hair, spinning as fast as possible. He was sorry, he was ashamed. And it was all for Yuri. Only for Yuri, but he wasn't afraid to show the world just to get to his world. Just so Yuri would see, so he would hear, so he would know. How badly Viktor fucked up. How much he regretted it and how hard he was trying to take it back, how bad he wanted to be forgiven. How he knew he didn't deserve it. Suddenly, it was over. The song ended, Viktor was completely still, standing on the ice in the complete silence. He didn't look proud, or satisfied. He stumbled here and there in the program, but it didn't seem like a mess up. It felt more like his emotions. Viktor could feel his eyes fill with tears. The stadium erupted in applause and shouts. Viktor didn't look at them, didn't acknowledge it. He didn't deserve it. Slowly, he turned towards the rink's exit. Slowly, his eyes found the figure standing there. It was Yuri, and Viktor's heart thumped. His chest tightened, breathing shallow. Yuri was looking at him. It wasn't with rejection, but it wasn't acceptance either. Slowly, Viktor slid across the ice and towards his world. He stopped just were the ice ended, looking at Yuri with barely restrained hope. Yuri looked at him critically for a moment then sighed.** "C'mon. Let's see how you did."


	2. I Think There Might Be

"Yuri.. Why don't you ever talk to Viktor anymore? Why don't you even talk about him?" **Yuri's older sister asked, leaning against the doorframe of his room. The skater frowned, rolling over on his bed and facing the wall.** "I don't want to talk about it." **He says, tone cold. His sister sighed and walked away, she had expected that reaction. Yuri listened to her walk away, staring at the wall. After a few minutes he got up, got dressed to go, and left.**

 **Yuri was got to the rink and went onto the ice. Slowly, he skated around the rink to warm up. Then Yuri began to skate his program. As his skates skimmed and glided over the ice, he began to think. He knew Viktor never intended it that way it happened. Yuri had overreacted. Maybe. He jumped, landing perfectly, and letting the force carry him across the ice. Yuri jumped again.**

 _"You wouldn't be good if it weren't for me, right?"_

 **The words flashed into his head, ears still remembering the carefree yet meaningful tone. Yuri hit the ice, almost forgetting to land. He winced.**

 _"…_ _Go back to Russia."_

 **Yuri slowed to a stop on the ice, staring down at his skates. It still hurt, that Viktor said that. He still couldn't believe it. He still couldn't forgive.**

 **The time passed so quickly, Yuri thought as he sat at the Grand Prix, waiting to get out on the ice. He tightened his laces, making sure they were secure. He looked around at the stand filled with people. The announcer's voice streaming through the small buzz of conversation in the rink. They had been called in from warming up on the ice. Yuri would go out any moment. Any moment. Finally. They called his name. Yuri removed his jacket and stepped onto the ice, skating to the center. He stopped, looking out at the crowd, then took his position. "Take Me To Church" began to play. Yuri skated, full of grace and perfection. It was so different from the year before. He was much more precise, refined. Much less desperate, much less emotional. He finished with a moment of silence before he was cheered, a standing ovation. He got off the ice, going to take a look at his score. He received it with a satisfied and happy smile. He went to watch Chris skate. Then Minami. Then he went to the break room.**

 **Viktor stepped on the ice, Yuri watching through the screen. He didn't want to watch in person, he didn't know how to act. He hadn't spoken to Viktor since that time. He watched Viktor skate, leaning forward as it progressed. Only a minute into it, Yuri left the breakroom, hurrying to the rink. He had to see it in person, he had to feel it. And he did. He stepped out, standing behind the wall as he watched. Viktor danced, skated. Viktor showed it all. And Yuri understood it perfectly. The song faded, Viktor stilled. The whole rink, everyone, was silent. Not even breathing, it seemed. And then suddenly, it roared. Yuri stepped forward to the gate, eyes on Viktor. The platinum seemed to sag slightly, then he turned, eyes finding Yuri. There seemed to be surprise there. Viktor skated towards him, stopping a few inches away. Yuri could see him hope. He could see the regret, the apology. Ah, he was hopeless. Yuri sighed, stepping to the side. He supposed he could begin forgiving Viktor.** "C'mon. Let's see how you did."


	3. We're Trying

**Yuri let out a soft sigh as he glanced over to Viktor, who was watching him at the edge of the rink. They still hadn't talked about it, but Viktor looked really happy to just be allowed to stay and watched Yuri skate. Yuri skated over to the edge and took off his glasses, setting them down. Then he pushed off from the edge gliding around the rink. He picked up speed, ready to perfect and practice several jumps for his next program. Viktor watched as Yuri made a jump, soaring through the air. The silver eyebrows furrowed as Yuri landed, stumbling on the ice. The platinum opened his mouth to speak, about to tell Yuri what to fix. But Yuri had already taken off. He built up enough speed then hit the ice, pushing himself into the air, this time landing well. Viktor watched, slightly awed. Then he bit his lip and looked down. Yuri was good. On his own. He had improved so much in just one year, and as far as Viktor knew, he didn't have a coach at all. He thought about this as Yuri continued to practice his jumps. Viktor felt a pang of guilt as he Yuri get better and better. His own words echoing back to him.** _"You wouldn't be good if it were for me right?"_ **God he was so wrong. Arrogant. Looking at the black haired boy now, he could tell. Yuri worked exceptionally hard, not only in the past year. He always had. Coming to a halt on the ice, breath thick, Yuri looked over to Viktor. He frowned ever so slightly at the look on the other skater's face. Like he was close to having a few tears trickle down his cheeks. Yuri sighed and pushed off, gliding towards the gate.**

"Your turn." **He said, stepping off the ice.**

"Eh?" **Viktor asked, jolting his head up and looking at Yuri. The younger skater gestured to the ice and repeated himself.**

"Your turn." **Viktor looked from Yuri to the ice, slightly surprised. He hadn't really planned on skating. He just wanted to watch Yuri. Regardless, he had his skates on.**

"Oh.. Right." **Viktor said with a light laugh. He fell silent after a moment and stilled. Then he moved, heading to the gate where Yuri was sitting on the bench. Once Viktor reached the gate, he removed his jacket and put it on the bench. He lifted a leg to the bench, leaning down to take the covers off his skates, but Yuri's hands were already there. He removed the cover off Viktor's skate and set it down, Viktor just stared at him with a slight blush. Yuri looked up.**

"What?" **He huffed then spoke again, not waiting for his question to be answered. "** Give me your other skate." **The platinum jolted slightly and let his leg down before lifting the other for Yuri. He watched as the black haired boy removed the second cover, a tingly warm feeling filling his chest. Yuri hadn't quite forgiven him yet, but he wasn't pushing Viktor away. He wasn't ignoring him. They might not be actually talking yet, but the few words that Yuri spoke to him, the simple actions that Yuri made towards him, made Viktor happy. Yuri patted his skate, letting go of it to place the cover on the bench. He looked up at Viktor, raising his eyebrow slightly. The platinum moved, turning to the ice. He hesitated a moment before going forward, stepping onto it. He pushed himself to the center then looked back. Yuri was leaning against the barrier with his chin in his palm. His brown eyes concentrated on Viktor. Viktor looked down at the ice beneath him, feeling the cold of the air, the focus of the stare. Viktor swallowed before pushing against the ice, skating forward, ready to begin. He took off, the ice carrying him through the silence, broken only by his skates. Only he and Yuri existed. Just in this rink, there was only the two of them. No one else was there, and no one else mattered.**


End file.
